Ce que Luffy ne doit pas faire
by flllora
Summary: Voilà, Luffy en fait des conneries. Ce qui ne plaît pas franchement à son équipage. Au point de faire une liste pour interdire un certain nombre de choses à leur élastique de capitaine... *Le concept n'est pas de moi, je précise au cas où*
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, encore un peu d'humour avec cette liste à la con ! (Je vous jure que je sais écrire des trucs triste. Juré. Mais ma folie veut s'expriiiiiimeeer ! /pan/)

Disclaimer : Le concept n'est pas de moi, il est à elvenarchress (Allez voir sa fiction sur Ace d'ailleurs, elle est juste magique !) qui est d'ailleurs traduite par KiwiDeL'Espace (Allez aussi lire ses fictions d'ailleurs. Zou, on se bouge !)

Et évidemment, One Piece ne m'appartient toujours pas ;w;

* * *

C'était un beau jour ensoleillé. Luffy venait de se lever après une très longue sieste et tomba sur ce bout de papier posé sur son bureau. Il le prit et commença à le lire avec attention.

1- Je ne dois pas voler la viande de mes camarades dans leurs assiettes

2- Je ne dois pas voler non plus d'autres aliments dans leurs assiettes

3- Ni dans le frigo

4- Je n'ai tout simplement pas le droit de voler la nourriture des autres.

5- Je ne dois pas non plus envoyer ma salade hors de mon assiette.

6- Et encore moins sur la tête des gens.

7- Je n'organise pas de concours de rots après avoir bu tout le cola.

8- Ceci est valable pour tous les bruits corporels.

9- Avec ou sans boisson avant.

10- Je dois arrêter de mettre des baguettes dans mes narines.

11- Ni dans aucune autre partie de mon corps.

12- Je ne dois pas sauter dans l'eau juste pour le plaisir de me faire repêcher par l'équipage.

13- Je ne dois pas envoyer accidentellement quelqu'un hors du bateau.

14- Surtout si ce n'est pas accidentel.

15- Interdiction de s'exercer seul au tir.

16- Notamment avec les canons.

17- Ne pas ignorer Law en admirant l'ours qui lui sert de coussin.

18- Ne pas tenter de donner du bambou à l'ours.

19- Surtout que c'est un ours polaire.

20- Arrêter de surnommer Trafalgar "Traffy".

21- Tout comme je ne dois pas appeler Smoker "Smoky".

22- Ne donner carrément aucun surnom à toute personne un tantinet dangereuse.

23- Ne pas s'accrocher au mât pour faire la voile.

24- Surtout en cas de tempête.

25- Ne pas faire du foot avec les boulets de canons.

26- Ne pas faire n'importe quel sport avec.

27- Ne pas les renvoyer sur ses alliés.

28- Laisser tout bonnement les boulets de canons tranquilles.

29- Ne pas se jeter sur les ennemis sans prévenir.

30- Notamment lorsqu'il s'agit d'une centaine de vaisseaux de la Marine

31- Ne pas jouer au bowling humain en lançant un marin sur les autres.

32- Et encore moins de compter les scores.

33- Ne pas impliquer l'équipage dans mes conneries.

34- En particulier quand la navigatrice voudrait se concentrer.

35- Interdiction de toucher Franky partout pour voir tous ces gadgets et fonctions

36- Quand mon frère est là, pas de concours de nourriture, les réserves de bouffe ne sont pas extensibles.

37- Même quand le dit frère n'est pas là d'ailleurs.

38- Pas de combat sur le pont pour savoir qui est le plus fort.

39- Ni partout ailleurs sur le bateau.

40- Interdiction de demander à Ace de sécher le linge pour éviter cette corvée.

41- Ne pas dire à quel point il est génial sans arrêt.

42- Surtout quand il était là il y a trente secondes.

43- Le fait d'avoir un grand père dans la Marine ne m'autorise pas à y passer des coups de fils avec le den den mushi.

44- Ni de débarquer déguisé en marin dans un bâtiment de cette dernière.

45- Surtout sans être déguisé.

46- Passer devant les marins et leur tirer la langue ne se fait pas.

47- Et un doigt d'honneur encore moins.

48- J'arrête de demander mon chemin à des membres de la marine.

49- J'arrête carrément de me perdre comme un débile, un seul Zoro suffit.

50- En parlant de lui, interdiction de dire qu'il a de la pelouse sur la tête.

51- Interdiction aussi de lui lancer de l'eau sous prétexte "d'arroser"

52- Ou de lancer des graines pour faire pousser des fleurs.

53- Avoir un "D" dans mon nom ne m'empêche pas de réfléchir avant d'agir.

54- C'est même conseillé.

55- Me rappeler que Chopper n'est pas une peluche.

56- Ni une bouillotte parlante.

57- Ne pas boire les liquides dans les fioles de l'infirmerie.

58- Interdiction d'étendre mon bras pour tuer un insecte à l'autre bout du bateau.

59- Ceci est valable pour les autres membres de mon corps.

60- Ne pas laisser trainer un tas de linge sale.

61- Surtout si c'est dans le but de créer une nouvelle forme de vie.

62- Ne pas refiler mes corvées aux autres.

63- L'argument "Je suis le capitaine" n'y change rien.

64- Je ne me vexe pas et surtout ne frappe pas quand on critique mon chapeau.

65- Je ne crie pas haut et fort que je veux devenir le Roi des Pirates dans la rue.

66- Et encore moins dans un QG de la Marine.

67- Brook ne doit en aucun cas servir d'instrument de musique.

68- Même si le son qu'il produit quand on le tape est marrant.

69- Je ne le soutiens pas dans sa quête de sous-vêtements.

70- Je ne pique pas des crises juste pour un rien.

71- Ne pas oublier que je suis un des hommes les plus recherchés au monde.

72- Par conséquent, je range ce chapeau de paille quand je quitte le bateau.

73- Je ne vole pas les cigarettes de Sanji.

74- Notamment si c'est pour les échanger contre de la bouffe.

75- J'arrête de piquer en douce les mandarines de Nami.

76- Ou de secouer la table quand elle fait des cartes.

77- J'arrête de chialer quand elle me frappe parce que j'ai fait le con.

78- Je ne dois pas jeter cette liste.

79- Ni la perdre, volontairement ou non.

80- En gros, je ne dois rien faire qui puisse la détruire ou l'endommager. Et je la suis à la lettre.

_Et merde... Ça sentait mauvais cette histoire..._

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? :3 N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou à balancer des projectiles (Juste éviter les trucs pointus siouplaitmerci n.n)


	2. Chapter 2

La suite est enfin disponible ! Je me suis bien marrée en la faisant, j'espère que ça vous plaira autant que j'ai rigolé :3

Merci à Anna-chan17 pour son idée de cacher la liste, ça m'a donné deux trois idées ~

Merci aussi à tous pour vos follow/favoris/rewiews. Tout ça me motive vachement ! ("Meuuuuuh /pan/ - Oh punaise, elle a fait cte blague de merde. Je me casse.")

Après ce blabla inutile, place à la lecture !

* * *

Assise à son bureau, Nami soupirait. Un instant, elle avait cru que la liste arrêterait leur capitaine dans ses conneries. Et elle avait eu complètement tort. Il allait leur falloir beaucoup de courage. Et de papier.

1- Je ne cache pas la liste à des endroits improbables

2- Les sous-vêtements de Nami sont compris dans les endroits improbables.

3- Tout comme le crâne de Brook.

4- Ne pas mettre toute la viande du frigo dans le mixeur.

5- En parlant du mixeur, toujours mettre le couvercle.

6- Ne pas faire exprès de ne pas en mettre juste pour hurler "Il vit !"

7- Quand on me parle d'alliance, je dois comprendre qu'il me faut l'avis de l'équipage.

8- Surtout quand c'est un type capable de te trancher en rondelles en trente secondes.

9- J'arrête de sympathiser avec toutes les créatures étranges que je croise.

10- Surtout si elles essayent de me tuer.

11- Je réfléchis avant d'agir.

12- Pas l'inverse.

13- J'arrête de tout considérer comme de la bouffe.

14- Je ne jette pas une chaussette de chaque paire de l'équipage à la flotte.

15- Pour demander innocemment pourquoi tout le monde a des chaussettes différentes ce matin.

16- Idem pour les chaussures.

17- J'arrête de proposer à toutes les choses étranges de rejoindre mon équipage.

18- Ils ont déjà assez à faire avec un seul crétin à bord.

19- Je laisse la navigatrice choisir l'itinéraire.

20- C'est son boulot, pas le mien.

21- L'argument "Je suis le capitaine" n'y change toujours rien.

22- Ne pas mettre un requin dans l'aquarium.

23- Ni la vache d'Arlong.

24- Encore moins le kraken nommé Surume. Ya pas la place pour.

25- Quand on est capturé par un ennemi dangereux, pas de "J'ai faim".

26- Ni de "Faut que j'aille pisser là"

27- En résumé, face à un ennemi, je me la ferme.

28- J'arrête d'élever des mouettes pour qu'elles m'apportent du poisson.

29- Tout comme des escargots pour faire messager. L'utilité est assez limitée.

30- Quand je réponds au Den Den Mushi, j'attends de savoir qui j'ai à l'appareil.

31- Je ne crie pas de suite " Je serai celui qui deviendra le Roi des Pirates !"

32- Me rappeler que deux des Yonkous ont une dent contre moi.

33- Éviter d'en provoquer un troisième, ce serait sympa pour l'équipage.

34- Quand un type me dit de le lâcher, je le lâche.

35- Surtout si le dit type déclare qu'il va me buter dès qu'il le pourra.

36- Je ne m'enroule pas dans les draps en hurlant que je suis un fantôme.

37- Cette remarque est également valable avec les rideaux.

38- Je ne m'amuse pas à imiter Kidd en mettant du rouge à lèvres.

39- Notamment quand le dit rouge à lèvres appartient à Nami.

40- Je ne laisse pas traîner des billes sur le sol.

41- Ni de savonnette devant la douche.

42- Je ne gribouille pas sur le visage de Zoro quand il dort.

43- Surtout avec un marqueur indélébile.

44- Si quelqu'un me demande de le suivre, je réfléchis avant de le faire.

45- Surtout si son uniforme est bleu et blanc.

46- Ou qu'il dit qu'il adore mon chapeau. C'est plus que louche.

47- Je ne menace pas de braquer le frigo avec de la sauce tabasco.

48- Quand le rideau de douche me fait chier, je ne l'envoie pas par-dessus bord.

49- Idem pour le tapis de bain.

50- En résumé, je n'envoie rien par-dessus bord.

51- Quand je me pince les doigts dans une porte, je ne l'accuse pas d'avoir voulu me mordre.

52- Idem pour mes orteils.

53- Me rappeler qu'en théorie, les objets ne mordent pas.

54- Je ne vole pas les appâts.

55- Surtout si c'est pour les manger.

56- Ou les glisser dans les vêtements de Zoro.

57- La canne à pêche sert uniquement à pêcher du poisson.

58- Et non pas la chemise de Franky.

59- J'arrête de faire le cochon pendu sur la figure de proue.

60- Je ne tire pas la porte quand c'est marqué "Poussez".

61- L'inverse est également valable.

62- Les portes sont fragiles.

63- Tout comme les fenêtres.

64- Par conséquent, arrêter de les claquer à tout bout de champ.

65- Je n'agresse pas les gens en leur ouvrant mon parapluie dans la gueule.

66- Quand je vois un type avec qui porte des rayures rouges et blanches, je ne hurle pas "J'ai trouvé Charlie !"

67- Si jamais je me retrouve sur le bateau de Barbe-Blanche, je me tiens à carreau.

68- Ne pas oublier qu'ils ont déjà Ace à supporter.

69- Par conséquent, j'évite toutes blagues en rapport avec les oiseaux avec Marco.

70- Remarque également valable pour les blagues en rapport avec les ananas.

71- J'évite d'y crier que Gold Roger est mon idole.

72- Ceci est valable partout.

73- Je ne m'amuse pas à rajouter des zéros sur ma prime.

74- Quand j'aide Sani à faire la vaisselle, je n'oublie pas que le but est de ne pas casser les assiettes.

75- Je n'utilise pas le liquide vaisselle pour cuisiner.

76- Même si il est au citron.

77- Quand des panneaux interdisent d'entrer, je n'entre pas.

78- Contrairement à ce que je crois, ils ne sont pas là pour faire joli

79- La tête de mort dessus non plus.

80-Je ne les enlève pas pour faire croire que tout est sans danger.

La rousse regarda la liste, se demandant ce qu'elle avait oublié, quand elle vit passer Ussop qui hurlait de douleur, un piège à souris accroché à l'orteil. Elle griffonna alors une dernière phrase :

81- Je ne mets pas de tapettes à souris dans les chaussures d'Ussop.

* * *

Alors, vos avis ? :3 (Allez y, balancez les tomates que vous cachez dans votre dos, je suis prête !)


End file.
